Baby Bump
by PaigeBrumby
Summary: Nami and Luffy are engaged and Nami is pregnant. LuffyxNami fluff. Rated T for mild suggestive themes. Sequal to "First Kiss?"


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, I only own this fan fiction **

* * *

Luffy wrapped his arms around the waist of his beautiful navigator from behind as the sun crept over the waters horizon; he nuzzled his face in her neck, breathing in the scent of her tangerine shampoo.

It was now three months since their first kiss and they were an official couple, and had plans to get married when the chance comes, since Luffy had already proposed to her. She smiled down at the diamond ring on her finger, happy about everything that had happened in the past few months.

Her straw hatted fiancé broke the peaceful silence, "Hey Nami, when we get to the next island, do you want to go to get an ultrasound?" he placed a hand on the growing bump of her belly, and Nami laughed "I can tell that you are all for the thought of a little guy on board the ship" she turned around to face him and kissed him softly on the lips.

She turned away from him and started making her way to the bathroom, saying "I am gonna go take a bath now" but then Luffy smirked and followed her, causing her to run, giggling. She made it to the bathroom and slammed the door in his face, locking it as she panted against the door.

"Awww, that's not fair!" Luffy whined, trying to sound upset when in reality he was smirking like a mad man. He heard the water turn on through the door and sighed, realizing that she was trying to make him wait and be anxious. "Ok, fine, PLEASE can I come in" he said, putting extra emphasis on the word please.

Soon he heard the door click as it was unlocked and opened the door, coming in and closing it behind him as he joined his wife in the tub.

* * *

Later that day they arrived at the next island on the grand line. Sanji went off to buy more food. Zoro stayed at the ship to watch over it. Chopper went to get more medicine supplies. Usopp was looking at some slingshots in a shop, trying to compare them with his slingshot… oh and he was also getting gunpowder and other things useful like that.

Meanwhile, Luffy and Nami were at a clinic, about to have Nami's belly scanned. Nami smiled at Luffy, who smiled back at her with that trademark grin of his. And then the doctor of the clinic came into the room and beckoned for Nami to come. It was time for her to get scanned.

Nami came out of the room with pictures in her hand of the inside of her belly, showing a little shape inside her that was alive. The doctor came out and said "from what I can see, it is going to be a baby boy, and he is very healthy so far in his growth" which made the couple smile.

They paid the doctor the bill, and name even felt generous enough to put in a tip of one hundred thousand beli, which made the doctor very happy.

* * *

They all found their way back to the ship and Sanji immediately started on dinner. Once everyone was seated around the table to eat, Luffy didn't even bother to steal from everyone's plates, because he felt so happy that he didn't want to.

As everyone was eating, Nami decided that now was a good time to tell them, so she took out the pictures and placed them in the middle of the table, causing all eyes to look towards them.

Luffy could've sworn that he saw everyone's jaws drop the second they realized that the pictures were of a baby inside of Nami.

Robin smiled at Nami and said "so you're pregnant?" and Nami nodded, and then Zoro piped in, "But how are we going to be able to protect and fight with the baby on board, and also she won't be able to fight"

Nami sighed, and said "I accepted this and I decided that until I am done being pregnant and the baby is old enough to be on his own for a little while, I will take responsibility for him" and that was enough to shut them up, but they all were secretly excited that there was going to be another person on board.

"What are you going to name him when he is born?" Chopper asked excitedly, smiling at the couple. Luffy smiled wide and said, "I was thinking maybe Monkey D. Blaze or something like that!" And the rest of the straw hat crew smiled back and Nami said "that sounds awesome Luffy!" and kissed his cheek.

After dinner, Luffy and Nami sat together on the ram head of going merry as the sun sunk into the sea. Luffy had one hand on Nami's baby bump and the other on the side of her cheek as they kissed passionately as the stars all came out one at a time, and you could almost see the milky way that night, and it almost seemed as though the heavens were rejoicing for the growing baby in Nami's belly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this sequal to First Kiss?! please favorite and Review if you enjoyed it! **


End file.
